


Kadan, Fantastic Tits, and the Iron Bull

by ClassyStalker



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, Porn, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Plot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyStalker/pseuds/ClassyStalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series comprised of chapters of fluff and smut; all of which revolve around my inquisitor Oswin Trevelyan and Iron Bull. Some chapters will be long but others will be short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kadan, Fantastic Tits, and the Iron Bull

Oswin couldn't remember the last time she had a drink. It was about time for one she thought. Her chair made a creaking sound as she stood up from her desk, the sound making her cringe as she looked at the stack of completed work to the stack of incomplete work and then her doodle page glaring smack dab in the middle of her desk. It was taunting her, she could just tell. A shake of the head at the ass-hat of a doodle page and she was trudging down the stairs mind racing on all the little things that still needed to be done.

A soreness that seems to appear at the wrong moments decided to creep its way back into her neck. Oswin tilts her head one way and the next trying to find the relieving sensation of the crack and pop that usually happens. The cool night air brushes through her clothes and past her cheeks as she exits. The tavern lights are inviting and warm from the short distance from the stairs. Step by step Oswin continues to jerk her head this way and that. It isn’t long before the smell of ale and warmth reach her senses. A calmness rushes through Oswin as she hears a boisterous laugh echo around the walls.Two eyes meet one over the rim of a tankard and a smirk makes its way back onto her face as she begins to sway over to where he sat, the Iron Bull. A bend of the knees and then she slides into the seat next to him. 

“Nice of you to finally join us boss.” Oswin chuckles and waves at the bartender for a drink before looking over. 

“I seemed to have forgotten the last time I have had a drink recently and I just happened to know a certain Qunari who could remedy my problem.” Bull smiles as he takes another slug of his drink. The bartender slides a tankard in front of Oswin and she knocks back some of the ale. A familiar burn rips through her throat and she coughs before smiling. 

“Boss, being honest here, we both know that you would be able to remedy this problem in your quarters if need be. I have seen your secret stash of liquor.” Bull shoots her a knowing glance as she chokes while taking a mouthful of ale.

“How do you know about that?!” Oswin’s eyes were practically bulging out of her skull.

“The last time I came to visit you up there you were stressed and you kept glancing at blank wall with crumbling bricks. Then you said you could use a drink.” He smirks while waving at the barkeep to bring him another drink, indicating that he intends to stay with her.

“Sometimes I wonder if it’s a good thing that you’re so good at reading people. Other times I think about nugs.” Bull’s gives a deep chuckle before letting his piercing eyes rest on her.

“You must think of something other than nugs?” she can feel him observing her and as she turns to look at Bull pain shoots through her neck and down her spine giving off a loud crack. Oswin stills and lets out a startled yell as she grips her neck that is now throbbing. 

“You okay Boss?” Bull’s hand lightly rests on her shoulder as she slowly nods in confirmation; then decides that moving her head too much is not the best idea as another jolt of pain goes through her body. 

“It was just my neck, it has been acting up.” A glint of mischief flashes through Bull’s eye and a his lips twitch up as he lowers his voice and brings his face close enough that she can feel his breath grazing her face.

“Would a message help?” Oswin feels a jolt of lust go through her at the thought of Bull messaging her. Oswin looks up at him as she seductively bites her lip and gazes into his eye. 

“I would love one, but I might not be able to control myself if you touch me.”as she speaks she places her hand on his thigh and gives quick wink before slowly withdrawing her hand, standing up, knocking back the last bit of drink she had, licking her lips, and walking out the door swaying her hips just a bit more than natural.


End file.
